For example, a technique described in JP-A-2001-60605 is formerly known as the manufacturing device of the semiconductor package and the manufacturing method of the semiconductor package of this kind. In this technique, for example, a wiring electrode constructed by aluminum (Al) is first formed on a semiconductor package surface. On the other hand, a metallic bump constructed by e.g., gold (Au) is formed on an electrode pad arranged on a mounting substrate and constructed by e.g., aluminum (Al). When the semiconductor package is mounted to the mounting substrate, the wiring electrode of the semiconductor package and the metallic bump of the mounting substrate are opposed and come in contact with each other. Pressure and ultrasonic vibration are then applied to these wiring electrode and metallic bump. As its result, the wiring electrode and the metallic bump are joined in a solid phase, and an Au—Al alloy film is generated. Thus, the semiconductor package is mounted to the mounting substrate by a so-called flip chip joining method.
In such a related art, the above semiconductor package is formed from a material (e.g., silicon, etc.) able to transmit infrared light in advance. Next, after a joining process of the wiring electrode and the metallic bump is terminated, these are conveyed to equipment different from equipment executing this joining process, and an image of the joining portion of the wiring metal and the metallic bump is picked up by using e.g., the infrared light over the above semiconductor package. As an inspecting process, a state of the joining portion of the wiring electrode and the metallic bump is then inspected on the basis of image information obtained in this way. Thus, the state of the joining portion is inspected as an independent inspecting process after the joining process. Therefore, the semiconductor package evaluated as an unpreferable state of the joining portion is not flowed to a subsequent process, but can be excluded. The semiconductor package evaluated as a preferable state of the joining portion can be flowed to the subsequent process. In its turn, generation of an inferior product can be restrained. However, after the termination of the joining process, it is necessary to convey the above semiconductor package to the different equipment for executing the inspecting process. Therefore, a reduction of production efficiency of the semiconductor package is caused.
Thus, it is required to provide a manufacturing device of the semiconductor package and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor package able to improve production efficiency while the generation of an inferior product is restrained.